


A Collection of Moments

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Relationship Issues, Sparkling cutness, Transformers Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Continued from 'This is Our Moment', we follow Skyfire as he starts a new beginning with his little son amongst the Autobots. Meanwhile, Starscream has to hide his precious seekerlet from his leader's attention all while trying to spend time with his little family. But it becomes increasingly difficult as Megatron's suspicions are aroused.Read on to find out how that goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have lots of cuteness as well as some drama. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> If you did, please leave a comment.

Skyfire woke slowly and knew something was different. For the first time in months, the glow that had existed within his body was gone. He came awake properly now with a sob at the loss but almost immediately he was greeted by a little face. He was still lying on the birthing berth with his little Sparkling, who was wrapped in a thermal blanket, and lying on his chest. As he smiled gently, his son gurgled and stuck out a tiny hand to touch his face.

Skyfire laughed softly and reached up a hand to touch his son’s miniature one. With his other hand, he gently laid it on the Sparkling’s body, just to ensure he didn’t fall. His son gave another little gurgle and grabbed his creator’s finger eagerly.

Sighing happily, Skyfire glanced to the side and found the rest of the berth empty. Starscream was gone.

“He left sometime after you fell into recharge.”

Skyfire looked up to see Ratchet coming over, a cup of warm Energon in his hand. After smiling down at the newborn, the medic carefully lifted him up into his arms so that Skyfire could sit up without fear of disturbing his son.

As he handed Skyfire the cup of Energon, he said.

“I don’t think he noticed you’d dropped off, he was too busy with the little one. It was only when I came back in to see how you were that he remembered where he was. He knew he had to go, if he stayed any longer, he might never have left.”

“I wish he had,” Skyfire said softly as he sipped his Energon, he certainly needed it.

Ratchet smiled sadly as the Sparkling in his arms started sucking on the edge of his blanket.

“He’s still a Decepticon,” he said gently. “And though he was touched beyond words, he can’t just up and leave everything he believes in. Not even for the ones he loves.”

Skyfire nodded, his optics blinking with unshed tears, he understood. After all, he hadn’t been able to put aside his values and remain with the Decepticons in order to be with Starscream. But it still hurt all the same.

“Before he left,” Ratchet said softly. “He gave his son a kiss and said.”

“See you around, my little Icefire.”

“Icefire,” Skyfire repeated in wonder.

“He called him, his little fire in the ice,” Ratchet explained, with a quirk of his lips.

“I can’t believe it,” Skyfire whispered. “He gave my name to our son.”

This caused Ratchet to chuckle.

“Apparently, his reasoning was Icescream wouldn’t make a very good name. He seemed to think this would open up his son to a lot of mockery.”

This made Skyfire chuckle, as he reached over to stroke his son’s head.

“Icefire, I like it,” he said as Icefire squealed happily at the sound of his creator’s voice.

Skyfire now looked at Ratchet.

“What happens now?”

“Well, now at this precise moment, the two of you are due for a good recharge,” Ratchet said gently but firmly. “First Aid’s bringing in the crib that Hoist built so you can relax and sleep. But after that...”

Ratchet shrugged as he gently rocked little Icefire whose optics were drooping.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

........................

“Ah Skyfire, how are the two of you doing?” Optimus Prime asked, optics twinkling as he entered the Med Bay.

It was the day after Skyfire had given birth and he was still being kept in the Med Bay. Despite his size, giving birth was no easy thing and he was still recovering.

He now smiled at Optimus as he held Icefire who was eagerly sucking from a fuel line. The Sparkling would need to do this for the next while, his systems couldn’t cope with pure Energon or even formula.

“Optimus,” Skyfire greeted with a smile.

“Hello Skyfire, I’d just like to offer congratulations on behalf of myself and the rest of the Autobots on the birth of your son,” Optimus said warmly. “He’s a fine looking Mech.”

Skyfire blushed gently and glanced down at the feeding Sparkling. He was, in Skyfire’s optics, a beautiful Sparkling with lovely sky blue optics that held a note of curiosity of the world in their depths.

He had taken after his sire Starscream, and had a clear Seeker form. Since Skyfire and Starscream had very similar colouring, Icefire hadn’t solely taken after just one of them. Like them he was mostly white with white wing nubs. He had little red bands on his ankles, elbows and wrists with little blue hands. Unlike Starscream, his smiling face was white like his carrier.

“Thank you, Optimus,” Skyfire said as he looked back up at the Autobot leader.

“I still can’t quite believe it,” Skyfire continued softly, his optics alive with happiness. “My very own Sparkling and he’s so perfect.”

“Indeed he is,” Optimus said, taking an object from subspace.

Skyfire looked at it curiously, it was a brightly coloured stick with a ball attached at on end. As Optimus moved his hand, the ball end made a strange noise. Seeing Skyfire’s look, Optimus said with a laugh.

“Bumblebee wanted me to give you this for the little one. It’s a human child’s toy called a rattle.”

Optimus offered the rattle to Skyfire but it was grabbed by Icefire. The Sparkling eyed it thoughtfully before giving it a wave and shake. He squealed happily as it made a rattling sound and started shaking it in earnest. The two adult Mechs both laughed at the sight.

“He certainly likes it,” Skyfire chuckled as he gently took the end of the fuel line out of Icefire’s mouth.

He then lifted the Sparkling up and placed him against his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. The Sparkling gave a small burp as his creator lovingly rubbed his back as he nuzzled the little one’s body.

“That’s it my Spark,” Skyfire whispered softly. “That’s my beautiful little Icefire.”

“Icefire, that’s a great name for him,” Optimus said admiringly.

“Starscream named him,” Skyfire said quietly. He looked up at his leader. “I don’t know what’s happening with Starscream, we....didn’t really talk yesterday.”

Skfire suddenly looked worried.

“He won’t be in trouble with Megatron for making me pregnant, will he?” he asked anxiously.

Optimus shook his head, he had already considered this point.

“The war had not begun then, and neither you nor Starscream were on any side so it can’t be considered treason. I doubt Megatron will take issue with you giving birth to Starscream’s child.”

Here Optimus paused before saying.

“What happens now is another matter. I’m afraid Megatron is unlikely to allow Starscream to openly visit Icefire, in his view, it would create too many problems of loyalty.”

Skyfire closed his optics as he absorbed this information, gently rocking Icefire. In a voice of barely contained anguish, he said.

“This pointless war ruins everything for everyone, why does it exist?”

Optimus sighed.

“A series of bad circumstances and events led to it, Skyfire and I’m afraid I don’t see a way out for _all_ those concerned.”

Skyfire nodded sadly, still miserable at the prospect of Icefire not getting to know his sire properly. Seeing the melancholy state the Shuttle was in, Optimus said gently.

“We don’t know what life will throw at us. Somehow, this situation may work out so that both you and Starscream are big parts of Icefire’s life.”

Skyfire looked up and as he did so, Icefire gave his rattle a mad shake, making the Shuttle chuckle.

“Thank you, Optimus, you're right, I shouldn’t mope, not when I have so much to be thankful for.”

“That’s the spirit,” Optimus said encouragingly. “Now, I must warn you that the rest of the crew will want to meet the little one but on Ratchet’s pain of wrench...I mean orders, you’re to be left alone. Until you’re recovered, anyway.”

Skyfire laughed and blushed at the same time. Taking Icefire off his shoulder, he lent back so that his sparkling was snuggled against his chest.

“I don’t think either of us is used to so much attention,” Skyfire said wryly and it was true.

While he had been pregnant, he had received a lot of curious and interested attention. Most Autobots hadn’t seed a Carrier in yorns and therefore were a little awestruck. He had gotten a lot of advice about having a Sparkling, some of it good, some....well meant, but not very useful.

The best advice he had gotten was from Ratchet (naturally) and the Autobot Femmes. They’d told him what to expect and prepare for. Mess and sleepless nights were apparently one thing he had to look forward to. But he didn’t care, he’d endure anything for his lovely Sparkling, even if he had to do it on his own.

 “I wouldn’t mind a couple of visitors before Icefire’s introduced to the others,” Skyfire said as he cuddled his Sparkling who was looking sleepy again, rattle drooping in his hand.

“Maybe Bumblebee could come round, I would like to thank him for his thoughtful gift.”

Optimus nodded, obviously pleased.

“I’ll arrange for Bumblebee to come round later,” he said before adding with a twimkle in his optics.

“But I have a feeling you’ll be getting a quite a few little gifts, everyone is very excited about having a Sparkling on Earth.”

Skyfire nodded, though that didn’t stop him feeling a little overwhelmed.

“I talked to Elita a couple of cycles ago, she and her Femmes are sending me some supplies, so that both Ratchet and I have everything we need to look after my Sparkling.”

“I will ensure that they get through, I believe Ironhide’s been itching for a fight so no doubt he’ll volunteer to go to the Space Bridge.”

“Thank you, Optimus,” Skyfire said quietly. “For everything.”

Optimus nodded in understanding.

“I’ll leave you two in peace,” the red and blue Mech said before carefully leaving.

The reason he was careful was that Icefire had just fallen asleep in his creator’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this up last night but the internet was glitching. Big thanks to everyone who as commented, given kudos or bookmarked this story, I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

“Aw, hey there little fella,”

 A red Mech with a large gun holstered, greeted as he came over to the berth where Skyfire was lying on with Icefire.

It was a few hours after Skyfire had talked to Optimus, and as promised the first visitors where appearing. He particularly hoped Bumblebee would stop by, he had sent a wonderful present for Icefire, a human toy called a rattle. Needless to say, his precious little Sparkling loved it and seemed to be constantly shaking it.

However, Bumblebee was still out on patrol and wouldn’t return till later, but he had promised to visit nonetheless. In the meantime, there was the rough but kind Autobot Weapons Specialist here to introduce to his son.

“How are you, Ironhide?” Skyfire asked with a big smile, he hadn’t stopped smiling since he had woken up that day. He was just so overwhelmed with happiness, he had a _son._

Icefire waved his rattle in greeting, bashing it off the side of the berth, and laughing as he did so. This made Skyfire smile fondly and Ironhide chuckle.

“Ah’m fine, it’s me who should be asking you,” Ironhide said as he admired the beautiful little Sparkling.

“I’ve never been better,” Skyfire replied, optics shining with pure joy.

“Ah can tell,” Ironhide said with another chuckle as he leaned a little closer to the Sparkling.

“Aw, ain’t he cute,”

Icefire laughed as tried to grab Ironhide’s finger, chuckling Skyfire gently took hold of his son’s clutching hand.

“Look out Ironhide, or he’ll have your finger in his mouth faster than you can say hey,”

“That’s okay,” Ironhide laughed. “Least his intentions are good.”

The red Mech suddenly shook his head, smiling in disbelief.

“Ah still can’t quite believe it, a Sparkling here on Earth and not just any Sparkling either,”

“You’re right,” Skyfire said softly. “His creators are on opposite sides of this war being waged on Earth, two factions that are meant to hate each other and yet here he is. A Sparkling, that was still born of love.”

Ironhide smiled sadly and patted Skyfire on the shoulder, making sure that Icefire couldn’t catch his fingers.

“Ah was actually gonna say how amazing it is ta have a Seekerlet, not many on our side.”

Ironhide sighed.

“But ah know what ya mean, ah imagine it must be hard.”

Skyfire nodded as he held his son close to him.

“It’s just so difficult to understand why,” he said finally. “I missed so much and now have to deal with how everything’s changed.”

He looked at Ironhide.

“I don’t regret the choice I made that day, if I had a chance to go back and do everything over, I’d still make the same choice. But sometimes.....I just want to throw myself down at his feet and beg for forgiveness, though I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“That’s love,” Ironhide said simply. “Makes ya do crazy things. But ah don’t think ya should lose all hope concerning the Screaming one just yet. Be cautious around him, but don’t shut him out completely.”

Skyfire nodded as he said.

“He’ll want to see his son, but I don’t know what to do about that. And I’m worried, what if Megtron wants Starscream to take Icefire and raise him as a Decepticon?”

Skyfire couldn’t carry on, he closed his optics and held Icefire even tighter to him, though he was careful not to hurt or alarm his little Sparkling.

“We won’t let that happen,” Ironhide said firmly. “Megatron’ll have to get past all of us before that happens.”

Ironhide paused before saying.

“If Starscream cared for you, and for his son, he won’t let that happen either. Don’t think about that now, just concentrate on recovering and looking after this little fellow.”

Icefire choose this moment to give his rattle an extra hard shake, causing both Mechs to laugh.

“Little tyke, gonna give us hell, aren’t you?” Ironhide chuckled affectionately, as Icefire responded to this statement by whacking Ironhide’s hand with his rattle.

“Gently, Icefire, gently,” Skyfire scolded softly but Icefire just laughed.

Skyfire shook his head at his son’s antics but suddenly a strange look crossed his face. Ironhide noticed and said.

“Something the matter?”

“I.......,” Skyfire said, his voice coming out in a gasp. “I...need to fly......now.”

Ironhide abruptly realised what the large Shuttle was talking about. When flyers had Sparklings, they needed to express themselves through flight. Up till now, Skyfire had still been recovering but now the urge had hit him. And Ironhide knew what to do.

“Ah’ll take him,” he said firmly. “You go on and get out of here for a bit, we’ll be fine.”

Skyfire paused, torn between leaving his son for any amount of time, and the urge to fly. But finally, the latter won and he carefully handed Icefire to Ironhide before getting to his feet.

“I’ll be back soon, my Spark,” he whispered as he kissed Icefire’s head, and then he was gone, out the door, and pretty soon, out the base.

...........................

“Tell me, oh almighty leader,” a red and white Seeker begun, drawing all attention to him. “Is there any particularly reason for us being out here?”

Megatron, along with his elite Seeker trine, Soundwave and a couple of other Decepticons were sitting on top of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. It was unusual for them to be out like this, when their purpose wasn’t to steal something or fight Autobots but there was a good reason. A reason involving a certain Second in Command.

“Because Starscream,” Megatron said through clenched teeth as he glared at his SIC. “ _You_ have been unable to sit still the last two cycles, and I thought having a meeting outside might be the only way to _snap_ you out of it.”

“Barring a good beating that is,” he added as Starscream looked offended.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the Seeker said huffily.

“Seeker Starscream: highly distracted,” Soundwave pronounced causing Starscream to glare at him.

 _“Thank_ you, Soundwave,” the Seeker hissed.

Megatron now gave him a suspicious look.

“And why are you distracted Starscream?” he asked in a cold but deadly voice.

Before Starscream could retort however, there came a sound of engines. As the Decpeticons turned their heads to figure out where it was coming from, something whooshed right over their heads and rocketed out into the open sky over the ocean.

“Hey, it’s that Shuttle,” Skywarp cried as they watched the large Autobot perform incredible acrobats in mid air, flipping, weaving, diving, every stunt you could think of, he was doing it.

It was quite a spectacle to watch and for a while, that’s all the Decepticons could do, with open mouths. The first to recover was Thundercracker who murmured thoughtfully.

“Wonder what he’s so happy about?”

Megatron looked at him sharply, tearing his gaze away from the Shuttle that was now doing back flips.

“What do you mean?”

“Flyers only fly like that when they’re really happy,” the blue Seeker replied with a shrug.

Megatron looked very thoughtful, not noticing the suddenly nervous look on Starscream’s face.

“There’s been something going on with that one for a while now,” he mused as he turned back to the ocean view where Skyfire was still flying. “And I think it’s time we found out what that is.”

As Megatron said these words, his Air Commander was doing some serious thinking and cursing his luck. Of all the times for Skyfire to celebrate the birth of their son, he had to pick now to do it, right in front of Megatron.

Starscream understood the need, indeed he himself had spent almost an hour flying the skies crying out his joy. But no one except possibly a few humans had spotted him doing this so there had been no awkward questions. But now Megatron was suspicious and he wouldn’t stop till he found out about Skyfire and....Icefire.

“What does it matter what he’s up to,” Starscream now said in a voice of contempt, careful to keep his face clear of worry. “Knowing him, he’s probably discovered a new organic creature or something silly like that, hardly worth us bothering over.”

“Don’t be a fool Starscream,” Megatron snarled, cuffing him over the head. “Even _I_ know Flyers’ don’t get _that_ excited over nothing. I want to know what’s going on, and I will find out.”

“Maybe he’s fallen for someone,” Skywarp suggested causing Starscream to let out a snort of derisive amusement. Thundercracker gave Starscream an odd look as did Soundwave.

”What?” Starscream said defensively. “He’s so sentimental, he’s probably still moping over me, and I doubt he’s _found_ anyone.”

Megatron rolled his optics at this statement as Thundercracker said with an odd look in his optics,

“If you say so, Starscream,”

“I do,” Starscream said huffily.

“If you know so much about him Starscream,” Megatron said with a sneer. “Why don’t you be in charge of finding out what he’s up to?”

“As you wish, oh mighty leader,” Starscream said grumpily while inwardly saying. _“Yes,”_

....................

Ironhide chuckled as he held the inquisitive Sparkling in his arms. The little Seekerlet was looking all over the place, taking in everything. But it was hardly surprising considering he was the son of two dedicated scientists.

“Little tyke, gonna be a real clever bot when you grow up, aren’t you.”

As the little Seeker giggled and shook his rattle, Ironhide sighed and cuddled him a little closer. Holding this Sparkling in his arms was making the red Mech do some serious thinking. He had always liked this idea of having a Sparkling with his mate Chromia, but that had always been a ‘after the war’ dream, something that had always seemed very distant.

But now he was starting to wonder, was it really so impossible?

As he looked down at Icefire who was drooling over the rattle now, he felt an overwhelming sense of longing. What he wouldn’t give for a little Sparkling, all of his own. A Sparkling made from his and Chromia’s Sparks, someone for them to care for and love.

Ironhide suddenly grinned, but why not. Why couldn’t he have one, after all little Icefire would need some playmates.

“Ironhide?”

Ironhide looked up to see Red Alert approaching, his train of thought broken. He hadn’t even noticed the Security Officer enter the Med Bay, he’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts.

“Hi Red, ya’ looking for Ratchet?” Ironhide asked cheerfully as the red and white Mech stopped in front of him and Icefire.

Red Alert eyed Icefire as he said.

“Actually I was hoping to speak to Skyfire before he’s discharged,” Red Alert said coolly as he glanced around. “Where is he?”

“He’s gone for a little flight, he shouldn’t be too long,” Ironhide said with a shrug as he quickly shifted his grip, Icefire had almost squirmed out of his arms.

“Hmmm,” Red Alert said, glancing at a data pad in his hand, which Ironhide guessed was a schedule. “I’ll wait for him.”

“What’s so important?” Ironhide asked with a smile.

“I have to discuss the security issue that’s come up with him,” Red Alert said absentmindedly.

“Security issue?” Ironhide said with a raised optic brow. “How does that concern Skyfire? Ah’d have thought you’d want to talk to Prowl about that.”

“I will be but I need to see Skyfire first,” Red Alert, once again eying Icefire with a strange look in his optic. “We need to discuss what kind of threat his son is.”

If Ironhide had been drinking, he would have choked. As it was, he stared in total shock at Red Alert, Icefire now happily sucking his thumb.

 _“Threat?”_ he finally spluttered. “How can a little Sparkling be a _threat?_ You think he’s going to attack us or something.”

“Hardly,” Red Alert said in a dignified tone. “But we can’t ignore the danger he poses.”

“Danger?” Ironhide said, now having to make a huge effort not to raise his voice in case it scared Icefire.

“He is the son of a Decepticon,” Red Alert said seriously. “And not just any Decepticon, the second in command which makes it even worse. How long do you think it’ll be before they come for him, and how many they’ll at best injure to get to him?”

Ironhide could only gape at the Protectobot who continued.

“I have several suggestions with how to deal with the situation, for starters when is Megatron going to turn up after Starscream informs him about his offspring.”

Ironhide found his voice.

“Starscream ain’t gonna tell ole bucket head nothing,”

“Well, then we need to ensure it stays that way,” Red Alert said, unperturbed. “I suppose you’re right about Starscream, considering his volatile relationship with his leader, none the less it’s only a matter of time before they find out about him.”

“No doubt,” Ironhide said with a slight growl, not liking where this conversation was going.

“It would be best to delay his discovery as long as possible, while he is young, he is very susceptible to their Decepticon ways,” Red Alert said to which Ironhide nodded.

“Yep, sounds about right,”

“Perhaps it would be best if the Sparkling was kept either here or in Skyfire’s quarters until he is older,” Red Alert started to say but Ironhide interrupted with a snarl.

“He’s a child Red, a _Seeker_ child who cannot be kept cooped up under any circumstances.”

“Alright, we can work with that, Skyfire could always be transferred to Cybertron and the problem would be solved...”

“Solved? Now look here Red, that ain’t gonna happen, Cybertron is no place for a little Sparkling ah’m sad to say, it’s too dangerous,” Ironhide said hotly. “Besides, we have more than enough resources whereas Cybertron barely has any, it would be foolhardy to do something like that.”

“Well, we need to think of something,” the Security officer said impatiently. “The Sparkling is too much of a threat for us to sit around and doing nothing about it...”

“Now look here,” Ironhide growled, still making a huge effort not to raise his voice. _“That_ Sparkling has a name, it’s Icefire. And he ain’t a threat, he’s just an innocent little Sparkling who deserves our love and protection. And he is not a threat, and is not going to be treated like one.”

“How can you say that?” Red Alert demanded. “He is a Seeker and the son of a Decepticon...”

“And the son of an Autobot,”Ironhide said fiercely. “And don’t you forget it. And what does it matter if he’s a Seeker, what does that have to do with anything?”

“How many Seekers are on our side,” Red Alert persisted. “And what about Starscream’s Trine, once they know their Trine leader has a Sparkling, they’ll want to get hold of him.”

“That’s up to Skyfire whether he lets any of Starscream’s Trine near his son,” Ironhide said stubbornly.

“We cannot have Decepticons Seekers crawling all over the base,” Red Alert said in disbelief. “I don’t see how you cannot see that, it would completely compromise the security of our base...”

“Ah ain’t saying we let em’ in the Ark,” Ironhide said impatiently. “And ah’m sure that Skyfire doesn’t intend to do that either, but if he wants his son ta see his sire, then that’s his business.”

Before the red and white Mech could protest further about the threat Icefire posed, Ironhide stood up and gave Red Alert a threatening glare.

“You’re not going to repeat that to Skyfire, that would only hurt and upset him to the point that he might decide to leave us. If you’ve got issue, take them up with Prime and Prowl, do you understand, Red?”

“No need to be aggressive,” Red Alert said stiffly causing Ironhide to give a wry smile as he sat down again.

“Sparklings do that to ya, Red, they bring out your protective side,” he said looking down at the now dozing Sparkling.

Red Alert looked at him as well and his expression softened just a fraction. Ironhide sighed.

“Ah know yer only doing yer job, but Icefire’s not the problem and he shouldn’t be treated like that. After all, he’s hopefully going to be an Autobot when he’s older, we don’t want to start off on bad terms do we?”

“No,” Red Alert sighed, before saying. “I’d best go see Prime then, give Skyfire my best, will you.”

“That ah will, Red,” Ironhide said gently as the Security Officer left. “That ah will.”

He knew Red Alert had not been happy about Starscream being allowed to see Skyfire after Icefire's birth and in a way, he could see why. The Seeker could have potentially caused damage or gotten up to some sort of mischief but they had taken a chance and it had paid off. As for the little sparkling, there was no way they were going to give him anything except the very best of care. That included not treating him like some sort of problem. Red Alert's intentions were good but hopefully, his little talk with the security director would have sorted everything out so that Skyfire did not get hugely hurt and offended.

"Don't you worry," the red Mech said soothingly to his little charge. "Ain't no one gonna mistreat yah. Not while old Ironhide is around.”

Icefire merely giggled and Ironhide smiled at the cute little thing in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“How is he?” Skyfire asked anxiously as he rushed into the Med Bay and towards the red Mech reclined on a berth.

Ironhide chuckled as the little bundle in his arms squealed with delight and held out its arms as the Shuttle approached.

“He’s swell, Skyfire been no trouble at all,”

“Good,” Skyfire said as he eagerly took his little Sparkling into his arms and hugged him.

He had missed his Sparkling, but he had just needed to be able to fly for a while in order to express himself. But now he was back, he had no intention of being parted from Icefire for a while now.

“Thank you so much for watching him,” Skyfire said warmly as Icefire hugged his face with a chirp.

“No problem,” Ironhide said, waving away the thanks. “Be glad ta watch him any time you like. Though ah suspect ah may have to get in line, going to be plenty of volunteers, you wait.”

Skyfire smiled, plenty of mechs had already volunteered while he’d still been pregnant. Ironhide smiled back before stretching out his joints.

“Well, ah think ah’d best be going and leave you two in peace, think ah may have an overdue report.”

“Thank you once again,” Skyfire said warmly as the red Mech headed for the exit.

“If you ever need a favour, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Ironhide chuckled as he reached the door.

“Ah’ll bare that in mind Skyfire, see ya.”

Skyfire sighed and went to lie on the berth, Icefire happily clinging to him. They were all alone in the Med Bay now, not even Ratchet seemed to be about. This gave Skyfire a much needed moment to reflect on what the future held for him and his son.

As he had been flying back to the Ark, he had noticed some of the Decepticons on a cliff watching him. Among them had been Starscream who had had a slightly worried look on his face.

And Skyfire had realised why, Megatron had given him a highly suspicious look as he had flown past, he obviously knew something was up. Skyfire knew he would have to find some way of speaking to Starscream, they really needed to discuss this.Once they had each others comms, it would be easy but the problem was meeting up in order to do that.

With a sigh, Skyfire realised this would mean trying to catch Starscream when he was out flying and get him to follow, without any of the other Decepicons tagging along as well. He’d have to speak to Prowl and find out if there were any particular times the Elite Seeker Trine was to be found out and about.

There was also the question about leaving Icefire in order to do this, which made Skyfire’s Spark ache. But it would have to be done, for Icefire’s sake, it had to happen.

“Hey, Skyfire,”

Skyfire was broken out of his musings by the appearance of Jazz who was sauntering over.

“Hello Jazz,” he greeted with a smile as the Aubotot Third in Command walked up to them.

Icefire chirped in greeting and waved his rattle, which seemed to be his favourite way of saying hello. This made the Sabotour laugh.

“Little fellow sure knows how to say hey,” he said in his easy manner before saying.

“Just thought I’d stop by before you get mobbed and have a little chat, you know, catch up and all.”

“That would be nice,” Skyfire said with a small sigh as he put his problems out of his mind for the present.

Jazz grabbed a chair and pulled it over so he could lounge in it and create a more casual scene. Skyfire allowed Icefire to start doing some crawling over his body, while still keeping his hands ready if the little one looked like he might fall.

“So,” Jazz begun. “When you busting out of here?”

“Whenever Ratchet lets me,” Skyfire laughed, Jazz always liked to refer to the Medic’s patients as prisoners.

“Hope you’ve got your quarters Sparkling proofed,” Jazz continued in an easy manner. “Afraid they can be a little destructive, even the curious ones.”

“Don’t worry, I got all that taken care of before he was born,” Skyfire assured Jazz with a small chuckle.

“Just as well he’s not related to Wheeljack,” Jazz joked. “Then you’d have to worry about hi blowing something up.”

“Oh, Jazz, Wheeljack isn’t that bad,” Skyfire said in a voice that was teasingly reproving.

“Besides, it takes two to make a Sparkling, Wheeljack other half could easily cancel his luck where explosions are concerned.”

This made Jazz chuckle.

“True, that’s true enough. Ah well, it looks like there’s hope for our resident mad scientist yet.”

“Well Sparklings are concerned, there’s hope for us all,” Skyfire muttered softly as Icefire examined his cockpit with interest.

Jazz was about to speak when his comm. went off. He quickly answered it, with a murmured apology to Skyfire. Skyfire simply watched Icefire as Jazz listened to whoever was calling him. He looked up as Jazz let out a laugh.

“Heh, is that so?” Jazz chuckled into the comm. He turned with a smile to Skyfire.

“Seems Bumblebee’s just back from patrol and he’s brought some visitors.”

“Oh?” Skyfire said curiously, wondering who the young yellow Autobot could have brought with him.

“Well, tell him to bring them along,” Skyfire said at last after a moment of thought. “I want to thank him for his present.”

He indicated the rattle which Icefire didn’t seem to want to let go. Jazz grinned and spoke into the comm. They didn’t have to wait long till the Med Bay door opened and several figures entered.

The most prominent one was Bumblebee who was smiling broadly as he made his way over to the berth, his friends running to keep up. To Skyfire’s delight, he saw that Bumblebee’s human friends Spike, Carly and Sparkplug had come along, the latter carrying a huge wrapped object.

This object was so big, that the two younger humans had to help him carry it as they made their way over. With a big grin, Bumblebee said.

“Hey, Skyfire, hope you don’t mind us visiting,”

“Not at all, Bumblebee,” Skyfire laughed warmly as they finally reached him.

“I’ve been waiting to thank you for your kind gift, Icefire loves it.”

Icefire confirmed this by giving the new people a wave, gurgling with happiness as it rattled. The humans all laughed causing Icefire to peer curiously down at them, obviously awed by the sight of them. Skyfire carefully put a hand round his waist so that he didn’t fall off as he stared at the humans.

“Hey Skyfire, we’ve got you a present,” Spike cheerfully called up as Bumblebee carefully lifted Sparkplug onto the table beside Skyfire’s berth.

“Spike, manners,” Carly scolded as she was lifted. Turning to Skyfire, she said.

“Congratulations, Skyfire  I can’t believe you’ve really had your baby,”

“Neither can I,” Skyfire said as Spike was finally lifted onto the table. “Now, what’s this you’ve brought?”

The three humans and Bumblebee all grinned.

“Just a little something that we humans traditionally give to a new born,” Sparkplug explained as he shoved the wrapped object closer.

“We got the biggest one we could find,” Spike added, and indeed it looked big, it was almost bigger than the man holding it.

“Thank you so much for your kindness,” Skyfire said. “I’m sure Icefire will love it.”

As he reached over and lifted the object, he was surprised at how soft it felt, it definitely wasn’t metal of any sort.

“I got you something as well,” Jazz said, taking something from subspace and handing it to Skyfire.

“A tape?” Carly said. “Jazz, you can’t play loud music to babies.”

Jazz laughed.

“Don’t worry, it isn’t my usual type of music, this is classical earth music that’ll help sooth him.”

Carly and Sparkplug looked impressed as Spike said.

“That’s a great present Jazz.”

“Indeed it is,” Skyfire said as he put it carefully in subspace for safekeeping.

“Now what do we have here Icefire,”

Taking hold of his Sparkling so that he was safely nestled in the crook of his arm so that he didn’t try to reach the humans, Skyfire opened the present. The mysterious and soft object turned out to be a....

“It’s a teddy bear,” Carly explained as Skyfire looked at it in awe. “Babies love them, and they don’t break so their meant to last longer.”

Skyfire offered the bright blue bear with a red bow to Icefire who immediately seized it. After giggling over its softness, Icefire whacked it on Skyfire’s arm to see if it made a noise. To the Sparkling’s disappointment, it didn’t but he still happily stuck its head in his mouth and drooled over it.

“Oh Icefire,” Skyfire laughed. “You’re not meant to do that.”

“It’s alright Skyfire,” Spike said. “Babies do that sort of thing and it is his toy, he’s free to drool over it as much as he wants.”

“That’s what he’s going to do alright,” Skyfire said fondly.

There was a sudden knock at the door. They all looked up as Bluestreaker stuck his head round the door and said slightly nervously. Seeing them all, he blushed a little but came in slightly more.

“What’s up, Blue?” Jazz called in his easy manner, he was still sitting laid back on his chair, one foot balanced on his knee.

“We were wondering if we could see Skyfire, and say hello to his Sparkling Icefire, cool name by the way, and we’ve got a couple of things we thought you might like but if you don’t want them, that’ll be okay, we’ll understand, we just thought we’d pop round....”

“Whoa, whoa, Blue,” Jazz said with a laugh, holding up his hands to stop Bluestreaker’s monologue. “Slow down, we can’t keep up. Now you said something about _we?”_

“Um yeah,” the young Mech said coming a bit more into the room. “Can we come in?”

“Up to Skyfire,” Jazz said with a grin as he turned to the Mech in question. “Well, big guy, can they come in.”

“Of course,” Skyfire said.

Bluestreaker looked relived.

“Come on guys,” he called over his shoulder and there was a minor sound of rumbling as nearly half the Ark’s Mechs came rushing into the room.

Everyone but Jazz and Icefire gaped as the Mechs crowded into the room, each holding something and wearing big grins. Spike’s sentiment summed up what Skyfire was feeling at that precise moment.

“Wow,”


End file.
